Coeur de Glace Fondue
by Schizoid-Moon
Summary: On sait tous qu'Hanabusa est un "Kaname-fanboy" et que Kaname ne le considère comme un pion, n'est-ce pas? Et le jour où Aido se prendra une VÉRITABLE baffe, il va comprendre que...? Ah non non, c'est dans le texte *sourire sadique*. M'enfin on s'en doute un peu.


Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, lalala . Ils sont la propriété de la génialissime Matsuri Hino, trololo .

Warning : Pour une fois, c'est un shonen-ai. Et y'a pas June. En fait, c'est parti d'un fanart que j'ai fait en étude, alors que j'avais oublié mon cahier de dessins. Si mon Neko-kun passe par ici (rappelle-toi, tu n'as pas le droit aux fics classées M, petit nenfant !), à mon avis, il le reconnaîtra.

Rated : K, ou K+. _OUI ET J'ASSUME_ !

* * *

_**Cœur de glace fondue**_  


Kain ôta son t-shirt, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tignasse rousse. Il était seul dans la chambre aux rideaux fermés pour laisser la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. La Night Class avait fini les cours quelques minutes plus tôt, à la fin desquelles Kain était directement monté dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son cousin, alors que ce dernier prétexta une nouvelle à annoncer à Président Kuran pour aller le retrouver. Akatsuki savait bien qu'il allait encore une fois essayer de faire entendre son amour. Et il savait bien qu'il allait encore une fois se faire jeter. Alors qu'il y avait une personne qui était toujours à ses côtés et qui attendait chaque nuit qu'il le laisse l'aimer corps et âme...

Akatsuki Kain, bien sûr. Son propre cousin.

Le bruit d'une paume claquant contre une joue retentit.

Bientôt suivi par le bruit de quelqu'un se cognant violemment à un mur avant de heurter une étagère pleine de livres.

Kain s'assit sur son lit, tournant dos à la porte. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre les gifles cingler, mais c'était bien la première fois que le bruit d'une chute se faisait entendre. Hanabusa allait encore arriver, déprimé. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Aido ne pestait pas contre lui-même en claquant la porte comme un homme ivre comme à son habitude. Akatsuki le dévisagea du coin de l'œil sans lui faire face Hanabusa était immobile, adossé à la porte. Une grande marque rouge s'étendait sur sa joue gauche. Le plus jeune, les épaules basses, couvrait sa bouche du dos de sa main. Kain aperçut, coulant entre son pouce et son index et sur le flanc de la main, de minces filets de liquide rouge. Quelques gouttes qui suffirent à faire virer ses iris à l'écarlate. Il ne s'en soucia pas, ayant l'habitude de voir le sang d'Hanabusa couler sous ses yeux. Mais jamais suite à une punition de Kaname, ce qui le plongea dans une colère noire qu'il s'efforça de maîtriser.

Aido se traîna, tête rentrée dans ses épaules basses, jusqu'à son lit. Il s'y laissa tomber. Akatsuki le regarda. Il avait une bosse sur son front et un peu de sang coulait de sa tempe. Le plus âge se leva, résigné, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il y prit un carré de coton sur lequel il appliqua du désinfectant et fouilla dans l'armoire à la recherche de pansements. Il revint dans la chambre où le blondinet, le regard vissé au sol, sanglotait. Kain maudit intérieurement Kaname de blesser tous ceux à qui il tenait. D'abord Ruka, maintenant celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et à qui il portait un amour presque incestueux. Le roux s'agenouilla à hauteur de son cousin, lui soulevant le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Les yeux bleus d'Aido, d'habitude pétillants et pleins de vie, étaient là la source d'un torrent de larmes. Akatsuki glissa doucement sa main dans la chevelure tachée du blessé pour pouvoir désinfecter sa tempe et calmer la douleur de la bosse. Il passa le coton humide sur le front d'Aido. Ce dernier tressaillit quand son aîné désinfecta sa plaie

- Aïe ! Akatsuki, ça fait mal.

Kain dévisagea son cousin, ses cheveux et sa chemise tachée, les joues et les yeux rougies d'avoir tant pleuré, la tempe et les lèvres ensanglantées après s'être coupé avec le tranchant d'une page en tombant sur l'étagère pleine de livres.

- C'est le produit ou la correction de Kaname qui te fais mal ?, fit-il, contenant sa colère.

Hanabusa ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux, alors que Kain lui collait avec des gestes doux le pansement sur le front. Le roux se releva, puis ordonna au plus jeune d'ôter sa chemise tachée de sang. Aido s'exécuta, tremblant. Kain, le trouvant bien trop lent, prit le relais et alla déposer l'habit dans la corbeille de linge sale, laissant Hanabusa torse nu, frissonnant dans la pièce trop froide. Le plus âgé le rejoint rapidement, déposant sa propre veste encore chaude sur ses épaules. Le blond lui souffla un merci étouffé. Kain Akatsuki remarqua les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient encore au coin des lèvres de son cousin avant d'aller se ficher par terre. Il s'agenouilla une deuxième fois à hauteur de son cousin, qui le fixait, interrogateur.

- Quoi ?, fit le blond.

- Tu permets ?, demanda Kain en posant son genoux droit sur le matelas.

Aido ne répondit pas et Akatsuki posa ses lèvres contre celles du blondinet qui sursauta. Crispé, se dernier finit par se détendre, appréciant la douce chaleur contre sa bouche meurtrie que Kaname ne lui donnera jamais. Kain lécha délicatement les perles rouges qui coulaient sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Chacune fut avalée goulûment, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne du blond tremblant pour le regarder en face. Ce dernier frissonnait encore, mais moins. Un petit sourire naissait sous ses larmes. Akatsuki se sentit fondre de bonheur. Il déposa un autre doux baiser contre le front de son cousin, veillant à ne pas le blesser.

« Bonne nuit... », murmura-t-il. Il allait s'allonger dans son lit, décidé à faire de beau rêves, quand il sentit une petite main agripper son bras et l'obliger à se retourner. Hanabusa, le rouge aux joues, lui demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux... Dormir avec toi ? Juste cette nuit.

Akatsuki sourit et aida le petit corps faible d'Aido à se relever, puis le porta en princesse jusqu'à son lit et le déposa sur le matelas avant de s'y allonger à son tour. Il ôta sa veste des épaules d'Hanabusa et rabattit la couette épaisse sur leurs corps enlacés.

- Juste cette nuit... Juste cette une nuit parmi les autres..., marmotta Aido en secouant la tête.

Le roux sourit, serra plus fort le corps du blondinet adorable.

- Ça ne sera pas que cette nuit. Je te le promets.

Hanabusa appuya fortement sa tête contre le torse de son aîné, se rapprochant au plus près de son cœur qui battait quelque part sous ses muscles et ses airs de bête sauvage. Il ne put réprimer un sourire et il se mit à rigoler doucement. Son petit cœur de glace avait trouvé la source de chaleur qui le faisait fondre.

Et Kain songea fortement à demander de faire remplacer les deux lits simples séparés par un lit double.

**FIN**

* * *

**Haaaaaa, mon dieu, je vais mourir de mignonnité (si si ce mot existe, beaucoup de gens l'emploient ! Non je ne compte pas pour dix!) ! (TwT)**

**C'EST TELLEMENT MIGNON vous trouvez pas ? (^w^)**

**Vous pouvez me faire des critiques CONSTRUCTIVES (trolls rageux et autres kikoolol, la croix là-haut à gauche merki) dans les reviews... Vous êtes gentils (O****wO****).**

_**Non, vraiment, c'est trop mignon (*nage dans un océan de guimauve chocolatée*)...**_


End file.
